


Somewhere Out There

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Trio [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Polyamorous Relationship, M/M, Reflection, SPOILERS: RAW 10.8, Sad, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: It's been 5760 minutes since Roman and Seth have heard from Dean.In reality, that's only four days but it feels like an eternity.I need space. I need to think. I love you both but I need time for me. -DIt surprises Roman how much they miss him.





	Somewhere Out There

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for RAW 10.8 
> 
> They're minor and more implied but proceed with caution

It's been 5760 minutes since Roman and Seth have heard from Dean. 

In reality, that's only four days but it feels like an eternity. They'd gone back to the hotel room to find Dean's stuff gone and a note hastily scribbled on a piece of hotel stationary. 

_I need space. I need to think. I love you both but I need time for me. -D_

Of course, Roman's tried to call him. He's tried to text. He would go as far as trying to send smoke signals if he thought it would work. He knows when Dean gets this way, he just needs space and time to work through whatever's going on in his head. 

Roman can't stop wondering if they took Dean for granted. He's their 2 of 3- the glue that keeps them together. Had they really never stopped to tell him how important he was and how much they cared? Were they really that selfish? 

These questions haunt him. 

For the first time in months, Seth's in the guest room. Roman's on the couch. They can't bear to be in the same bed without their Dean. 

"He's not dead," Seth remarks, picking at a dressing free salad. "Also, this is disgusting." He stands, tossing the paper plate into the trashcan. "Pizza?" 

Roman exhales as he rises to his feet. It's not a cheat day but he can't bring himself to eat this mess. 

Without Dean, _nothing_ seems right. 

"Double Pepperoni, extra cheese." Roman shakes his head, staring around the old farm house. This had been the house they'd bought to plan for their future. 

Now, it's too big, too quiet and too _empty_. 

He hates it. 

Seth rests his hand on Roman's shoulder. He brings his lips so close to Roman's ear that he can smell Seth's orange mint toothpaste. "I miss him too." 

It's not that their world revolves around Dean. That's so far from true. They're really just used to having him there. Without him, they're _lost_. 

"We'll get through this, right?" Roman asks, his eyes connecting with Seth. His eyes say everything Roman wants to but can't bring himself to vocalize. 

_We need him._

Roman hadn't thought anything of it when Dean ran up the ramp. He'd just lost a big match. His pride wounded, his ego stabbed- he needed time to gather his composure. 

Who in that situation wouldn't? 

Then, they went back to the hotel, found the note and their world spun in reverse. 

Roman wanders out to the backporch, noticing the old swing. It's Dean's (and to a much lesser degree- Seth's) favorite thinking spot. He's never paid much attention to it but now he sees _why_ it's Dean's favorite spot. 

He sits on the swing, pushing himself back and forth as he scrapes his feet against the old boards. As the chains clink and clack, he stares up at the stars and notices the faintest sliver of moon. 

"Deano, if you happen to be staring at the moon, know you're loved and desperately missed." Roman knows there is no way Dean can hear him unless he happens to be hiding in the shed. Then again, just this very act is cathartic. "Come back to us. We'll be better." 

The night deosn't offer a response.   
\---  
Dean exhales, staring up at the desert sky. He's not sure what he's looking for but something about the vast darkness calms his soul. 

It's been a rough couple of weeks. He's had Strowman and Co. getting into his head. For the most part, he knows their words are just that- words but he also can't shake the feeling that on some primal level, they're _right_. 

He knows his partners are worried but he can't bring himself to pick up the phone. He'd been upset (more with himself than anything else) and he needed to get away. 

By the time he realized he'd made a mistake, he was in a desert cabin and too embarrassed to call home. They deserve so much better than a moody idiot who does things like travel across the country because he gets upset. 

The desert cabin is supposed to bring him peace but it doesn't. He's sad. He's miserable. All he wants is to come home but he's too proud to admit he was wrong. 

Instead, he sits in the desert, staring at the sky and hopes he can find a way back where he belongs. 

Seeing the faint sliver of moon, Dean somehow knows Roman's staring at the same thing. He doesn't know how he knows this but he does. 

He just _knows_. 

He knows it's an impossibility but for his peace of mind, he speaks, passing a message through the moonlight. 

"Roman, I don't know how but I will find my way back, but know I've got you and Seth on my mind. Love and miss you both." 

The words bring him the closest semblance of peace he's had in a long time. 

-fin-


End file.
